The Ramen Kiss
by sarah-uchiha90
Summary: Naruto has a dream about Sasuke. Sasuke shortly thereafter confides him his feelings to a stunned Naruto. Who says dreams never come true? SasuNaru. Shounen ai. Oneshot.


Age: 16

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto whirled around and saw Sasuke come running.

"What's up Sasuke? Why the rush?"

"I want to talk to you." Sasuke said, panting slightly.

Before answering, Naruto turned to Konohamaru. "See you next Tuesday."

Konohamaru looked disappointed, but nodded and turned, walking away.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked curiously, since Sasuke obviously had gone through a lot trouble finding him, even though it was their day off.

"Umm... Well..." Sasuke had a nervous look on his face that Naruto hadn't seen before.

"I just wanted to see you." he finished.

"Huh?" Naruto was stunned.

Sasuke drew closer to him.

"And... There's a thing I want to do..." he whispered.

Sasuke drew even closer.

"Eh... Are you okay Sasuke?"

"Actually, I'm not. My heart is on fire."

He leaned forward and embraced Naruto in a breathtaking kiss. Naruto opened his mouth slightly to protest, but Sasuke took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto couldn't resist it, and kissed back as hard as he could.

Sasuke's kiss was amazing. It seemed to never end. His lips, those soft, delightful lips, had a marvelous taste to them. Like ramen. Very much like ramen actually. Exactly like ramen.

Naruto awoke, violently kissing the empty ramen-box lying on his face.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself, as it sunk in that he had dreamed that he actually _kissed_ Sasuke. He was disgusted.

_/You can't control your dreams./_

Yet he felt an unexplainable shame that he had dreamed it. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help remembering.

_/That soft kiss. Eh, I mean, that disgusting kiss! If it even was a kiss... It seemed more like he just... leaned by me. Or something./_

But he knew he had remembered it right, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Naruto? Finally! What took you so long?" Sakura was waving angrily at him. Kakashi was lying on a bench, reading from a certain orange book. Sasuke – Naruto's heart unwillingly pounded a little quicker – was standing leaned against one of the bridge's poles, looking at him.

"Well, now that we're all here", Kakashi threw a look at Naruto (which was totally unjustified since he almost always was late). "I can tell you what today's mission is; you're going to patrol the city. Gai's team is going to take over by lunchtime."

"Why? Aren't there any more important missions?" Sasuke said.

"There's just nothing much to do now." Kakashi answered in a tone that implied that that was the end of it.

Sasuke looked coldly at his teacher, but dropped the subject.

They headed in to the city. Suddenly, Sakura stopped.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked after he noticed her stopping.

Sakura held her hand over her mouth. Kakashi went toward her.

"Sakura, are you ok-"

Sakura had opened her mouth to breathe, but instead vomited all over Kakashi.

She fell to the ground, fainted.

"Wha…-?" Naruto stood there a moment before he understood what had just happened. He immediately ran over to her.

"Sakura-chan?" he shook her.

"She's really sick." Kakashi bent over her to check the damage. "I got to take her to her home. Do you think you can handle patrolling alone?"

"Sure." Sasuke said.

"Good." Kakashi lifted Sakura in his arms, trying to avoid getting her in the vomit-stained area on his vest.

Then he was gone.

They walked all the way in to the city in silence.

"Umm...," Naruto began, very uncomfortable, "Looks like we got an easy mission today, huh?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said curtly, turning away for some reason.

They continued to walk the city in silence. They patrolled for two hours or so, barely saying a word to each other. Naruto tried to avoid thinking of his dream. Sasuke seemed to be involved in his own thoughts.

Suddenly, Lee, Neji and Tenten appeared in front of them. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

"She's sick." Naruto said.

"Oh. Well, we're taking over now. We got here a little sooner then expected, I trust that's okay with you?" Lee asked.

"Sure." Sasuke said in his cold way, and then turned and walked away.

Naruto caught up with him, but Sasuke still had his head turned away. "Hey, you 'wanna go grab a bite?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," came the short reply.

They, once again, walked in silence.

"But..." Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "There's something I got to speak to you about; about Sakura."

"Eh... Okay," Naruto said, a little abashed.

"Let's go someplace no-one can hear." Sasuke said in a low voice.

They continued walking, and finally came to glade in the forest.

"Um…," Sasuke began, "I don't really know how to tell you this..."

Naruto didn't know if he wanted to hear. He had never seen this side of Sasuke before, where he was standing in front of him, nervous and blushing. Since when did Sasuke blush?

"I... don't like Sakura."

Naruto laughed.

"And that's what you wanted to tell me? I already know that!"

"Umm... Well, I might have liked her, but I don't. I like someone else. In fact, I _love _someone else." Sasuke had moved a little closer for ever word, without Naruto noticing it.

"Eh... Sasuke... Are you okay?"

"Actually, no. My heart's on fire."

It felt like the entire world stopped, and before Naruto had time to think, he was dragged in to Sasuke's arms, and embraced in a hot, passionate kiss. Naruto tried to protest, but Sasuke only pressed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He could hardly believe this. Was this a dream again? No, it was too real.

He felt his arm gripping around Sasuke's waist and his tongue move further into Sasuke's mouth. This was better then ramen. This was heaven.

His brain didn't work properly. All he could think of was Sasuke's wonder-kiss. But all of a sudden something came to his mind anyway.  
He pushed Sasuke away.

"What's the matter Naruto? We both know we want this." Sasuke said with a smug look on his face.

"This doesn't feel right. Why haven't you told me your feelings about me before?" Naruto asked.

"I've tried to", Sasuke said patiently, "But I never had the nerve."

"So then... You've had feelings for me all this time that we have worked together on the team?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Well, no. At first I thought you were just a weird, ramen-crazy nerd, it took a while before I saw the brave, passionate ninja you really were." Sasuke said, blushing again.

"Oh... Okay... But-"

Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips.

"That's all in the past," he whispered, "This is now. This is real. Kiss me Naruto, kiss me!"

Naruto hesitated for about a fourth of a second, but couldn't resist Sasuke's lips. He threw himself at Sasuke; wanting to kiss him more then he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. Once again, it seemed to Naruto like the world had stopped.

/_Oh please. Let this moment last forever._/

**The End :)**

Authors note: So, what did you think? I know it's sappy, but that's half the fun :D Please, write a review so I can improve myself and my stories. PS! I know that the age is wrong, and they're not having missions with Kakashi by then, but I just wanted an age than fitted more in to the story :)


End file.
